Clay
Clay is one of the five Dragonets of Destiny that star in the first arc of Wings of Fire, and he is the main protagonist of the book The Dragonet Prophecy. He was raised from hatching by Kestrel, Dune, and Webs alongside his hatchmates Tsunami, Sunny, Glory, and Starflight in a cave under the Claws of the Clouds Mountains. Personality Clay is idealistic''Oh, he wanted to be. He wanted to be the great MudWing savior of the dragon world, glorious and brave. He wanted to do all of the wonderful things expected of him. He wanted to look at the world, figure out what was broken, and fix it.'' - Prologue, The Dragonet Prophecy, but doesn't believe he's the kind of dragon with a big destiny''Clay didn't think he was the right dragon for a Big Heroic Destiny. ... he wasn't a natural-hatched hero. He had no heroic qualities.'' - Prologue, The Dragonet Prophecy, and prefers sleeping to studying''He liked sleeping more than studying''. - Prologue, The Dragonet Prophecy. He pays a great deal of attention to his friends, even when it gets him in trouble.Clay didn’t think he was the right dragon for a Big Heroic Destiny. ... he wasn’t a natural-hatched hero. He had no legendary qualities at all. He liked sleeping more than studying, and he kept losing chickens in the caves during hunting practice because he was paying attention to his friends instead of watching for feathers. He was all right at fighting. But “all right” wasn’t going to stop the war and save the dragon tribes. He needed to be extraordinary. He was the biggest dragonet, so he was supposed to be the scary, tough one. The minders wanted him to be terrifyingly dangerous. Clay felt about as dangerous as a cauliflower. - Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy He was the first to hatch of the Dragonets of Destiny, and his MudWing instincts as the bigwings of the group was to break open the other eggs to help them hatch"Aren't you sweet. Protecting a dragon who tried to kill you while you were still an egg." "But luckily you big dragons were there to ''save ''our ''lives," Tsunami said, "and we sure appreciate it, because now we get to hear about it all the time."'' -Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy. Thinking he was going to kill the other hatchlings, Dune and Webs had to throw him into the river inside the cave to stop him''The other minders, Webs and Dune, said he'd been ferocious when he hatched. They'd had to throw him in the river to protect the other eggs from him.'' -Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy; because of this, Kestrel believes he is hiding a violent personality,“Where’s the violent little monster I saw when you hatched? That’s the dragon we need for the prophecy.” - Kestrel, Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy even though Clay feels horrible guilt about what he did''Clay winced. He hated hearing this story. He didn't understand it. He'd never want to hurt the other dragonets. ... Thinking about what he'd nearly done to his friends made him feel like all the fire had bee sucked out of him.'' -Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy He often thinks of himself as gawky or clumsy''He felt big. He was constantly bumping into things and accidentally knocking stuff over with his tail or his wings. ... His enormous feet and thick claws thumped and scraped along the stone floor. Even though he’d lived under the mountain his whole life, it still hurt to walk on bare rock. He was constantly stubbing his talons, and they always ached by the end of the day.'' - Chapter Two, The Dragonet Prophecy, especially in comparison to Tsunami.with Tsunami Clay felt like a gawky brown blob next to her. - Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy Description Clay is described as having brown''with Tsunami Clay felt like a gawky brown blob next to her.'' - Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy scales, mud-colored''... trying to spread his mud-colored wings for balance. '' - Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy wings, a long neck''He threw his wings over his head, tucked his long neck in, and rolled into the maze of stalagmites that studded one corner of the cave. Flames blasted the rocks around him, singeing the tip of his tail.'' - Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy with a crest that can be raised or flattened.Clay smoothed his crest and twisted around to look at her, ... - Chapter Two, The Dragonet Prophecy He is also large''He felt big. He was constantly bumping into things and accidentally knocking stuff over with his tail or his wings. ... His enormous feet and thick claws thumped and scraped along the stone floor. Even though he’d lived under the mountain his whole life, it still hurt to walk on bare rock. He was constantly stubbing his talons, and they always ached by the end of the day.'' - Chapter Two, The Dragonet Prophecy, nearly twice the size of Sunny''“That’s hardly fair,” Starflight pointed out. “He’s twice Sunny’s size. ... “'' - Chapter Two, The Dragonet Prophecy, and is the largest of the dragonets''He was the biggest dragonet, so he was supposed to be the scary, tough one.'' - Prologue, The Dragonet Prophecy During the events of The Dragonet Prophecy, he mentions being a year away from fully grown.But although he was the biggest of the dragonets, they were still a year away from being full grown, and Kestrel towered over him. - Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy Book Appearances The Dragonet Prophecy Clay is introduced in the first chapter of The Dragonet Prophecy, as the protagonist. He is in the middle of battle training with Kestrel, who is criticizing him for being useless and clumsy. The fight is halted when Tsunami steps in, biting Kestrel's tail, and Kestrel mocks her for defending Clay when he tried to break her egg after he hatched. Clay feels immense guilt from knowing he tried to smash the eggs of the other dragonets, and Kestrel leaves. Relationships - Trivia *During the first part of the first book, he is repeatedly envious of Tsunami's strength and grace.He wished he had webs between his talons, too, or gills, or a tail like hers, so powerful she could nearly empty the river with one big splash. - Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy *In The Dragonet Prophecy, Clay's fireproof scales work differently than they do throughout the rest of the series. He is capable of being burned''It felt like every one of his scales was stinging from the burns.'' -Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy, but heals quickly. In the rest of the series, his fireproof scales make him almost completely immune to fire and heat. Gallery Canon Art 2011_WoF01.jpg|Clay on the English cover of The Dragonet Prophecy, illustrated by Joy Ang thedragonetprophecy-max-meinzold.jpg|Clay on the German cover of The Dragonet Prophecy, illustrated by Max Meinzold thedragonetprophecy-angelo.jpg|Clay on the UK cover of The Dragonet Prophecy, illustrated by Angelo Rinaldi Fan Art tiny clay.png|Pixel Clay by IceOfWaterflock|link=http://fav.me/d8m6bux References Category:MudWings Category:Characters Category:The Dragonet Prophecy Characters Category:Dragonets of Destiny Category:Male Characters